So You Think
by xDomBillyx
Summary: Draco's life after the prophescy is fulfilled.
1. Letting Go

Disclaimer- I only own Cherrilynn  
  
I sat there in my room. My 18th birthday. Yippee! I would be except fathers downstairs with the rest of the Death-Eaters downstairs and Voldemort in the backyard of coarse dead. Usually this wouldn't bother me except they're waiting for me. They are waiting for me to take the oath. I don't want to be a Death-Eater unlike everyone thinks. I just want to be normal. I want to just live my life as a Wizard...not a dark one....  
"Draco! Get down here." Lucius called. His voice thundered through the hallway.  
_Disappear_...I thought.  
knock, knock  
He opened the door.  
"It is time." He said.  
"Father I am unlike you. I do not want to become a Death-Eater." I said as I looked down.  
"You will do as I say and follow along. You WILL become a Death-Eater." He said as he tried to grab me.

SLO-MO  
_Disappear. I thought.  
Disappear.  
His hand came near me.  
Were should I go. I thought.  
Closer.  
Disappear.  
One place  
His hand was less than an inch from my arm.  
Disappear.  
I Apperated.  
_END

I ended up in the Weasleys house._ God, why did I choose this place?_ I thought. _Here they come.  
_The whole family came into the room I apperated in.  
"You!" said Ron. "You killed Harry!"  
  
How is it? Review and tell me  
Mie


	2. Why Am I Here?

"First off I did not kill him. You-Know-Who did." I said.  
"Ya, well you were with Him." George said.  
"I am not. Okay, I was. That's the reason I'm here. I guess I am wanted by You-Know-Who. I refused the offer to be an Eater." I said as I looked down.  
"You what?" said most of the family.  
"I refused. Well, I see I'm not wanted here. I'll go somewhere else."  
"Nonsense!" said Mrs. Weasley. "What you did was a brave thing. Even if your family has tortured ours that's no reason to let you go. Where is your mother?" The family gave her a look as if she was crazy.  
"You were right Fred we should sent mum to St. Mungo's." Ron whispered to Fred.  
"Thanks. Mum disappeared last night. We or at least I don't know were she is. Father probably did something." I said with disgust.  
"Awe! I'm sorry to say this but he probably did. You poor dear ." Ms. Weasley said. "Do you want some breakfast?-"  
"That's what we were doing when you apperated in here" Ron said.  
"Sure. I haven't eaten in days. They won't let you" I sad. Surprisingly, though I hadn't eaten, I wasn't all that hungry. I just had a piece of toast and an egg.  
"You poor dear." Mrs. Weasley kept saying over and over. I just smiled. What could I do? Why was I here?....  
  
ok this was a short chapter. It was just their rections.

Mie


	3. So It Began

I sat there for awhile not saying much. They asked about different things. I looked around the house. Not as good as mine but it has a homely quality. I sighed.  
"I really think he should tell all this stuff to my boss" Mr. Weasley said.  
"No, dear. Not right now he's been through so much." Mrs. Weasley said.  
I yawned and looked at the clock. 10:15. I'd be out in the pool right now not here. But things have changed. Fred and George already left for their joke shop on Diagon Alley; Ron went off to go were ever he works or whatever. Ginny was there on break. I then remembered it was Christmas tomorrow. Figures tat this would happen to me. I have no sense of time or days anymore. Not since I left Hogwarts. Hogwarts…  
I drifted off forgetting what was taking place my only thought was of Hogwarts and the days that took place there. And the day that changed my life…..

* * *

**Flash Back**   
_7th year   
May 23  
I sat up and looked out of my window and smiled. "Almost done with this place" I said aloud.  
I did my normal routine. Got changed and showered ate and brushed my teeth. I went outside and I saw Potter and the gang. Then my girl Lanie came over as usual we did the stupid picking on each other. They were on to something they said. I went on with my day as usual. It was a Saturday so I walked around, went on my broom, ya'know usual things.   
At dinner I got an owl from my father. I remember every letter of it.  
_  
Dear Son,  
How are you? I hope you're fine. There is a meeting at 7:00 pm sharp tonight for new coming death-eaters. You must come. It will be held inside the Forbidden Forest. The usual meeting place as always  
In All Sincerity,  
Your Father  
Lucius Malfoy

* * *

You'd expect more love right? Not from "The Great Lucius Malfoy". No love, not even any for his own son. That's how the whole bloody family is. "Feelings equal Flaw." A motto coined by our family. You really shouldn't be surprised though.   
Back then I still wanted to be a DE. Everything I did, I did because I, Draco Malfoy , wanted to be a Death Eater. Just like good ole dad. Then I didn't see what they were all about. Becoming a DE was like being in a great big club in my eyes. Back then everything was great, I had a girl, I was still in school, no cares or worries, I had my future all set out.   
_What changed???_  
7PM that night…. It changed everything. _I arrived early. I checked my watch. 6:07 it read. I went into a huge hut. In the middle of the room was a table type of thing made out of dirt. There were tons of chairs all around it. I sat down at one and waited shortly for people to come.  
Little had I known that my father was killing my girlfriend, Lanie. I didn't know but she was apart of The Order. She was spying on me. That really didn't make me mad when I found out, which was 2 days before I apperated to the Weasley's, but what made me really mad was that they killed her without telling me. You'd think that Father would at least tell me then kill her at let me dump her or something. But no, they were killing her while I sat there and waited for him and the others to arrive.  
Father arrived around 6:25. Others were already there. He took a seat next to me and said Hi. I nodded back. There isn't much of a relationship between us but then I saw him as a god. I don't know why I did, but I did. We chit-chatted a little bit until the Dark Lord arrived.  
7:00 my watch said. And so it began…_


	4. 7'o Clock Sharp

So it began...  
  
_The Dark Lord stood up and summoned all of the Death Eaters. Father came up to him. He told all of the DE's to take their sons and themselves up to the top of the hill. It was time for his ruling. We all huddled out of the hut and up to the hill. We were then transported to a graveyard. Tied to a grave was Harry Potter. He looked like he'd been tortured. I gave him my usual smirk. If only I could go back in time. I'd stop them...somehow. I looked around in front of Potter was a great whole. I figured for his burial whole. He looked beaten down. I felt pity but then I returned to myself and sneered. We stepped back as the Dark Lord approached. Two gasps came from behind Harry. They came from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I scoffed at them; gave them the old smirk again. We had them. We had all three. The Dark Lord untied Harry and gave him his wand._  
"Potter, you shall now go were your parents are." _The Dark Lord said. He sneered as the crowd around me and yes, me praised him._  
_But unknown to all of us was that Ron and Hermione were untying themselves. Hermione drew her wand and Ron stood still too scared to do anything.  
_"It is time for the end of Potter and the beginning of my second term" _Lord Voldemort lifted his arm revealing his wand. He began saying the Unforgivable curse: Avada Kadavra but at the same time Hermione said it.  
_"Avada Kadavra" _she said quickly. It hit him. It was too late, though. Voldemort's curse had already hit Harry. Ron suddenly snapped out of his "coma". He ran to Harry with Hermione as we ran to the Dark Lord. Both were dead. We then remembered about Ron and Hermione.  
_"Get them" _my father cried out.  
It was too late though. They disappeared into thin air along with Harry's body._

_

* * *

_  
"Draco?" Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Hmm..?" I faded out of my memories tears in my eyes. I didn't tell them about this yet.  
"Draco, I think you should lie down you look horrible" Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Well, dear" Mr. Weasley said "I think I should be off"  
"Ok, dear" Mrs. Weasley said as we walked over to the door to say good-bye.  
After Mr. Weasley left I laid down on the couch. It wasn't as good as ours, but it was good enough for me.  
"I'm going to make some lunch. It's almost noon." She said as she went into the kitchen...  
  
omg! I just killed Harry Potter! and I cried while I did it! omg that was sad!  
Rate and Review plz  
Mie


	5. 'You are my son'

ok this chapter is a lil violent and has some abuse in it...kinda sad chapter so if ur not into it dont read it but this is an important chapter so u decide to read it or not  
  
I sat there awhile thinking about how much I hurt people and why all of a sudden I changed. I changed after that night I think…

* * *

_Things changed real fast. I was almost kicked out of Hogwarts. My father convinced Hogwarts and everyone else that we were not there. Everyone else got busted, including Crabbe and Goyle. They are now in Azkaban. We had our house searched, all of our belongings, everything. A few months passed after our hearing and Father still wanted to follow in Lord Voldemort's ways. Father was crueler though. He wanted to prove to those that were still around that he was just as good if not better then Lord Voldemort.  
Thing's changed. Him and Mother were always fighting. Always. One night I heard her say that she was going to leave him. I then heard his stick hitting flesh and her cry. I couldn'' do anything. He was always beating on her but what could I do? I sat there on my bed contimplating if I should leave. Those thoughts kept reappearing. One day in November he told me I was joining the DE's on my birthday. Some birthday present.   
I suddenly hated him. I wanted none of what he had. I wanted to be nothing like him. I wanted to be free. I told him that. The next day he dragged me down to his "layer". He beat me. He pounded his stick in me repeating the same thing over and over.  
"You are my son"   
He took out his wand and burned that into my back.  
_  
I touched my back wincing for the scar was still there.  
Mrs. Weasley had returned with some food and drink. I thanked her and she sat by me.  
"I know your father's a horrible man. You don't have to tell me about anything if you don't want to." She smiled  
She reminded me a lot of my mother, before Father started "working at home".  
All day we used to play. We even made up our own games. Hours after hours, days after days we spent in my play room. Just me and mommy. Thinking about her makes me smile abit. I used to sit in her lap when I was ready for my nap or to go to sleep. She'd run her hands through my hair and hum softly and quietly to me. She loved my hair back. That's why I continuely wear it slicked back.  
  
I slowly hum the tune my mom hummed to me and Mrs. Weasley smiled when I was done.  
"That's a good song" she said "Were did you here it?"  
"My mother sang it to me" I said looking into her eyes. "It's about a boy that died before his time." I looked down into my lap.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered.  
"For what?" Mrs. Weasley said back.  
"I'm sorry for Harry" I said. A strange feeling uprooted in my gut. I felt sorrow.  
"It wasn't your fault, dear" she said. I looked up and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
I laid down to rest again.  
  
_"You are my son"  
I was told that and beaten it into me everyday for 4 weeks straight. I looked horrible but father would always clean me up afterwards. I remember one day in the beginning of December, he took me outside and tied me to a tree. I still did not want to be a death eater. He stripped me down to nothing and left me in the snow. It began to snow near nightfall. Mother came out with clothes and food. She ran up to me and untied me. My lips were blue and my whole body I couldn't feel. She brought me inside and brought heaters to me. I got changed while she went to Father to talk. I never saw her after that.  
"You are my son" keeps playing in my head. I'd rather Mum say it to me….  
_  
Tears stream down my face and Mrs. Weasley came to me. She hugs me for a long time. I broke down and told her what happened that night of Harry's death and what "He" did to my mother. I didn't mention me but I take it she knew he did something to me.  
  
_…"You are my son" he said to me the night before my birthday. I fell asleep that nite with hate in my heart and tears on my pillow. I missed my mother and didn't know what happened to her. I hated my father… I hated my father for everything.  
The next morning he came to me early and threw me out of bed. I landed on the floor. "You are my son" he said.  
_  
I drifted off to sleep with Mrs. Weasley holding me. She felt so much like my mother and it felt so good to have actual contact with another person. She then got up and covered me and went on with her daily duties…  
  
Good chapter? Review and tell me.... hope ya guys did like it tho... i really put thought and emotions into this chapter i wanted you to know how he felt and i no he is a lil outta character but with what hes gone thru i think anybody would act different.  
Mie 


	6. Dinner Chat with Ginny

I woke up around 8 PM and sat up. The family was all together in the other room. I heard them talking about me.  
"Ma, he can't stay here! How do we know that he's telling the truth?" whined one of the twins.  
"Fred, I know he's telling the truth. I just know" I heard her pause "Motherly intuition, you can call it. I don't know; what I do know is that Draco is telling the truth and he's welcomed here as long as he wants, besides You and George don't even live here anymore."  
"Yeah, but I do, Mum" Ron cut in.  
"And we don't want our little ickle Ron to get hurted by the big bad Slytherin now do we." Again one of the twins said this but I couldn't tell which one.  
"Oh shut up you guys!" Ginny chimed in "You know I never really liked him I heard some of the story" Oh shit I thought "Unless he's the best actor in the world... he's not kidding" Ginny said.  
"Well, what are we going to do with him" One of the twins said.  
"He has a name, George!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
I smiled at myself. Wow... who would ever imagine this is insane...  
  
I laid back pretending to sleep as I heard footsteps a half an hour later. Someone nudged me and I sat up.  
"Humph..." I fake grumbled.  
"Are you all right dear?" It was Mrs. Weasley.  
"Yeah" I choked out "I'm fine.  
"Well, there's dinner on the table if you want any help yourself." She smiled and went upstairs. "I'm goin' to bed"  
I slowly got up. Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were all looked at me and the food they had on their plates and sneered.  
"Wow, How does it feel to go so "low" and come to us? Irony, ah Fred?" George said.  
"Oh yes I think so, George. The tide has turned for Mr. Draco here." Fred started.  
I ignored them as they all laughed. I didn't care.  
Ginny looked at me and smacked both Fred and George in one easy swift motion. Ron spit out his chicken laughing. Ginny turned to Ron "Shut up or I'll do the same to you" Ginny said.  
I grabbed some food and put it on a plate. All was quiet. George and Fred said they had to go and they slowly crept out of the room and then out of the house. Ron soon followed their lead and went upstairs to bed.  
"Thanks Ginny" Draco said humbly.  
"No problem... I heard the whole story. I'm sorry if I eavesdropped but I couldn't help it" Ginny said.  
"It's ok" I said. Man was one of those twins right when they said "the tide has turned".  
"I never knew someone could be so heartless, I mean I thought you were bad." She stopped abruptly.  
"No continue. "I nodded.  
"Well, I thought that you were bad, when you picked on Ron and Hermione and Ha-ha-Harry" she barely got the words out wen tears filled her eyes. "Sorry, Draco. I mean, you didn't help their lives get any better at Hogwarts" She waved good-bye and went up to bed.  
"Yeah, I know." I mumbled.  
I scraped my food into the garbage contraption and put my stuff into the sink. I laid back on the couch. I guess I'm staying here for tonight. I thought about what Ginny said. Although it was fun to pick on kids and humiliate them, Ginny was right. I wonder what would of happened if I didn't harass people. Nah... I'll save that for future thinking. Remembering things like picking on Weasel, Mudblood and Potter bring me back to a happier time... _before all of this._


	7. First Night Free

I fell asleep around midnight. This was my first night out of my father's clutches. I felt out of place. I felt alone. Loneliness is a horrid feeling. You feel as if no one loves you; as if no one cares. I remember a time before pain and sorrow. I know that Potter's family had died and he really had no one before Hogwarts, I wonder if he felt this way? I wonder what he thought before he died? Was it joy because he was going to permanently fill the emptiness or was it sorrow because he was leaving the temporary fillers?   
Loneliness is a horrid feeling.I feel a whole in my heart. I never noticed it before. I know that I dont miss Father at all but I never felt this way…  
  
_I'm tied up. I'm back were I started from. I'm in His basement, his layer. I'm too scared to move and pain is soaring thru my body. A figure stands over me. Fear at my fingertips. It shakes me violently._  
  
I sit up knocking over Mrs. Weasley. "Are you all right?" I ask.  
"Yes" she replies "Are you?"  
"I'm fine" I say half smiling.  
"Well it's Christmas and the boys'll be here soon." She smiled "You better get up…we'll get some of Mr. Weasley's old clothes. Fuddy duddy went to work today! Can you believe it?!? On Christmas!"


	8. A 'Nice' Shower

This chapter contains some graphic details. I'm warning you now.

* * *

I got up and Mrs. Weasley gave me a towel and some clothes, probably from one of the twins. I took it that I was going to take a shower. I hadn't had one in nearly a week so I probably stunk. Ginny was told to tell me were the bathroom was and I followed her directions.  
I turned on the water as usual and slowly undressed looking thoroughly at my body. I had become quite skinny. I ran a hand over my chest wincing at the pain of my ribs.  
  
_Flashback  
Chained to wall in the dungeon stripped down almost to nothing, I sat there not saying a word as my father lectured me. He knew by now I wasn't giving in but he didn't care. He liked torturing me.  
"Will you join?" He repeated.  
"No" I muttered breathlessly.  
He kicked at me while some new followers, people I went to school with mostly, laughed. He took a one of his canes and whacked at my ribs. I could show no feeling or he would hit harder while the "audience" would laugh.  
"And that is half of the torture" he would say to them. He would then yell about how I was a failure, even if I was Head Boy and 2nd smartest in Hogwarts for our year.  
He then walked away with his followers, laughing and paling around like old chums. It made me sick. They'd see soon enough. If he could do this to his heir, the Lucius could do this to anyone.  
I sat there watching my blood drip down my stomach onto a puddle. I hated the basterd, my so called father. My whole body ached and I was hungry. He sent one of the servants down with food. It was Cherrie. She was the one that felt bad for me. I smiled when I saw her.  
"Hello, Draco" she mouthed.  
"Hello" I mouthed back. If father heard us we were both in trouble. He told all of the help that they were not to talk to me or they'd end up like me. Cherrie didn't care.  
She kneeled next to me and had stew. She bent down and put some in a spoon letting her golden hair drop down. She fed me it and got up. She had a cloth and tried to get most of the blood up.  
She smiled and mouthed "It'll be ok."  
Cherrie was the only highlight for me. She was in my house in Hogwarts but wasn't wealthy so her and her family worked at the Manor. She was about 5'2 and had golden hair to her midback. A nice girl she was. I felt bad for what my father had done.  
My father was cruel all in all. One summer, about 3 years prior, he had raped her severely. I walked in on it and she cried to me but my father had frozen me with his wand. He was a cruel, sick man. He enjoyed watching her writhe and me sit there doing nothing. Whenever I saw her I thought of that night.  
I must have fallen asleep because I got hit with his cane on my head. "Get up, Boy" he said "You know you are the most pathetic thing I have ever seen."  
He grabbed me and said a spell undoing my chains. I knew what was going to happen. He threw me to the ground.  
"Disrobe" he commanded.  
I begged him not to so he took out his wand and said the Imperious Curse, making me take off what little I had on. He took off his mighty robes and laughed. I asked myself "Why?"  
He said another curse and I was slammed on my back, still in pain from all of the other abuse I cried out which was mistake number one.  
"So did that hurt, Little Dragon?" He used to call me that when I was little. I now hated that name, it represented our old relationship.  
He was now fully naked along with me. He walked up to me and smiled. "You used to be fuller. What happened?" As if he didn't no.  
I felt him rub up against me and pounded himself into me. I set my jaw so I wouldn't cry out. My father very much enjoyed this and started petting my hair. I cringed with hatred. He soon climaxed in me and pulled out. He grabbed his clothes and walked away.  
Cherrie came in 5 minutes later with a new robe and helped me put it on. She was told to chain me back up but put the chains on loosely. She smiled and kissed the top of my head.  
"I'm sorry" she mouthed and headed out.  
End of Flashback  
_  
The water had poured down awhile and was quite warm. I snapped out of my memories and slowly walked into the water. I took a cloth and washed off all the dried and caked on blood. I stood in the shower memory after memory flooded my mind as I washed certain areas. I remembered all the pain and torture.  
  
I took a long shower and got out thinking about Cherrie. Her real name was Cherrilynn Mayne. She was a year ahead of me and had no other siblings. She was very pretty when she wasn't covered in dirt from working in the dungeons. I wondered were she was and what she was doing that very minute.  
  
Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door and I got dressed and came out. This was going to be a long day...


	9. Hermione's First Glance

I got out of the bathroom feeling like a new person. Ginny was there and noted that I had a nice smile. I thanked her and we headed toward the kitchen.  
"Mum said that I should bring you down. All of my brothers are in and a few school mates." She said "Hermione's here, too" she added solemnly.  
"Oh" I said. She's probably not my biggest fan right about now. I smirked thinking about the old days and Ginny noticed.  
"Don't think about it, Draco. Hermione won't take any of that. She's gone a bit off since-". She paused and I knew why. Since I helped kill Harry. "Since after Harry died." She said.  
"Don't worry, I won't" as I smiled pulling my hand through my hair. We headed down the first of two flights and I slipped falling down a few stairs. I winced in pain as Ginny helped me up. "He really gave it to you" she said quietly, slowly.  
I looked into her eyes and I saw her shiver as she looked back at my pale gray eyes. I nodded and said "Please don't tell anyone." She nodded and tried to help me up. My shirt was caught and the only way to get me up was to take it off. I sighed as I slowly crept out of the shirt. I pulled to hard and the shirt stuck in the banister ripped leaving a huge whole.  
Ginny gasped.  
"I'll pay for it. It's no big deal" I said.  
"N-n-no. You… Your... Your chest!" She said. I looked down at my bruises and shrugged. "Draco, what happened?"  
"Nothing!" I snapped and pulled the shirt ripping it more. _God dammit_, I thought. _You'd think she'd get it by now.   
_I pulled the shirt on. It showed the bruise below my ribs and the scar up above my bellybutton, where father poked his cane too hard and broke the skin. I didn't care. I didn't want anyone gawking at me. I flew down the steps with Ginny following.  
"Wait, I didn't mean anything!" I turned around.  
"Ginny, just forget it! Forget it! I'm fine, nothing happened" I said.  
"But—" Ginny said.  
"Forget it." I looked sternly at her gritting my teeth. She nodded.  
We finally came down and I saw all of her brothers. I think they all knew in a way what happened to me. They stared at my bruises and crinkled their red eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen saying a quick hello.  
"Mrs. Weasle—" I stopped as Hermione turned around. My first reaction was to say "Holy Shit" but that might be a little offensive. She wore pure black, silk robes and had her once frizzy mangled hair into tight crisp curls highlighting her eyes which were presently drawn to my bruises. I quickly covered them up. "Mrs. Weasley, um… the shirt ripped. I'll have it tailored." I said. "I'll call right now, if you want."  
"It's alright, Draco" she said." Repairio" The shirt fixed itself and I was pleased. I forgot there was a thing called magic.   
"Hello" Hermione said with a tinge of hatred.  
I nodded a hello.   
Most of the family wanted to open presents and I didn't want to intrude so I headed outback.  
  
_Outside_  
Hermione soon came out with a coat for me. I held it not putting it on. I was used to this cold. It was my only friend for months. I sighed.  
"I want to talk to you" she said. I nodded.  
"Look, I was different back then. I did follow the Dark Lord and I did want Harry dead." She looked at me with tears in hear eyes. I wanted to dry them but that's not like me. "I've changed, though. Believe me I could change the past, he'd be alive."  
She wiped her eyes. "Really?" She looked at me questioning glance.  
"I can't really explain it all, but my life and I know the Weasley's would be a lot better."  
"That's not why I wanted to talk to you, though." She said. "Here." She stuffed a little package in my hand. It was about the size of my hand and was square. "What's this?"  
"A present." She said as she turned to head in. "I heard you needed them" she said as she smiled and went through the door way leaving me there to think about what just took place.  



	10. Future Plans

  
  
I sat on the stairs for an hour or so contemplating my life and what Hermione had said. I played with the small box and smiled. Finally Mrs. Weasley came out to check on me.   
She sighed and then spoke. "Are you alright Draco?" she asked politely. I nodded.  
"Well, if you'd like we'd like for you to come in and eat with us." She motioned towards the door and I looked in and smiled.  
"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I responded. I knew the answer.  
"Of coarse." She looked down at the package as I hid it in my pocket for later use.  
I walked in and there was everyone waiting for me. I smirked out of pure amusement and sat down. Mr. Weasley cut the ham (all 3) and started dishing it out. The food smelled so good. It felt odd to actually smell food. I sat there for a minute or so just smelling the food. I know I probably looked odd.   
After dinner more presents came out. Mrs. Weasley gave me one and I felt bad. I dug into my pockets and produced flowers from my wand for her. Lily's, her favourite… I think she knew I didn't have anything but she didn't care. I whipped up a little crystal dove for Ginny and watched the rest of the family.  
The whole family got sweaters except me and Mrs. Weasley felt bad. I told her don't mind it. They really were horrible. Ron got a few things from his brothers and a Flametail Dragon's scale, made of cool fire that was hardened. Ginny got some clothes and "graduation" gifts from her brothers. It was really nice to see how a somewhat normal family functioned. Then the boys went home and Mr. Weasley went to bed. He still had to go to the Ministry the next mourning.  
It was about 10 o'clock when I headed into the kitchen with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.  
"Mrs. Weasley, I think I'm going to look for a house tomorrow." I suddenly said.  
"What about your father?" Ginny said.  
A shocked Mrs. Weasley looked at me and tried her best to look happy. "What are you to do?"  
I looked at them. "As for my father, I'm to change my identity, My new name is Dom Dragon." I smiled inwardly "and own my own store." Although they didn't know it, I went to Gringott's and took all my money and put it into another account. I have millions in another lot that my father cannot get. "I was raised in the Dark Arts so I'll open a store. He'll never know." I watched the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. She looked let down. "Of coarse I'll pay you back for staying here."  
"Nonsense." She said worry in her eyes. "Nonsense" she repeated reassuring herself.  
"Are you sure?"  
"We're positive." Ginny said firmly.  
"You can come to visit…I sort of already know were it will be." I added. "It's in an alley off of Knockturn Alley. I'll be mainly selling potion supplies."  
Ginny smirked. "I won't tell Ron"  
I yawned and Mrs. Weasley decided to call it a night. I slowly walked up the stairs and I only just briefly closed my eyes when I slipped. All I remember was that Ginny lunged towards me. I smacked my head off the banister and was out cold. 


	11. My New Life

The next day Draco woke up and looked to the side. He knew he was in a hospital but didn't know were her was. He didn't remember anything. He looked at a strange woman who looked older and had curly red hair who was calling the doctor in the room.   
"Dominic Dragon?" He looked at me.  
"What the hell? Where am I? Who am I?" My head throbbed. "Damn, my head is killing me."  
The doctor turned to the red haired women. "Well, He's suffering from a head wound and had amnesia. This is the third time we tried the Memory Potion on him. His memory will not come back." He sighed and turned to me. "You can't remember anything, can you?"  
I tried really hard to think but I couldn't. I shook my head solemnly.   
"It's alright." He walked back to the women. "You can take him home anytime now, since you're his mother. Just sign him out of this section before you leave." He smiled and turned tome. "Good day Mr. Dragon."  
The lady walked over tome. "Dr—I mean Dom… do you remember anything?"   
"Nothing." I said. "Well, I'm a wizard…and I'm-I went to school. I remember spells and things. Nothing about me, though."  
"Oh, well, I'm your mother." She held out her hand and so I took it. I got up and stretched a little. "You have a sister and 6 brothers."  
"Wow, six brothers…" I trailed off.  
She informed me about "my life". She told me how I had an apartment that I just had gotten and a whole some of money from my real parents. I was adopted, that's why I looked so different. She informed me on what exactly, I was to do with the rest of my life and how I came to be in the hospital. She never mentioned my real father. I think if she had I would of gone into another coma. She said that I was in an accident involving furious chemicals for potions and that's why I had so many scars. I walked and listened intently not remembering anything. As I was told I never would. Mrs. Weasley did the best she could filling in the "gaps" of my childhood.   
It was time to leave the hospital. She took out this black powdery substance that looked like ground up black chalk. She threw this stuff on the ground near her and me and shouted "The Burrow."  
In an instant I felt my guts crawl into my throat. As soon as it came it left and I was in a house. It looked very comfortable. "My Mother" led me into the living room were she let me rest a few hours.  
I laid my head down on the soft downy pillow and closed my eyes. I fell fast asleep.  
My dreams were not pleasant. They were really quick flashbacks of before I had come to the Weasley's but all like I was watching not the one being beaten or raped.   
After an hour or so I was shook awake. Another red haired girl, younger looking then my mum had waken me up. "Are you ok?" She asked me.  
"I'm-I- I'M FINE." I yelled. "Sorry."  
She sat next to me. "I'm Ginny" she said. "I'm your…" she hesitated. "I'm your sister." She tried to smile but she couldn't.   
A man with red hair, older man, walked up to me. "I'm—I'm" he looked to My Mother who nodded. "I'm your father." He also tried to smile.  
"Hi." I said sheepishly.  
They smiled as Mom came towards me. "I made dinner. It's your sister's last until she goes back to Hogwarts. You were out for about a week."  
"Oh, um, I'll be right in." I sighed as I tried to remember these people. I vaguely remembered picking on Ginny, my sister. As I sat trying to remember I had an odd feeling. I felt like I shouldn't be here and that Ginny was not, in fact, my sister.  
I got up and walked into the kitchen where Mom prepared some chicken. I looked around and saw no pictures of me. I was the only one not in the pictures. I counted six boys and a girl but no blonde haired kid. I sighed as I sank my teeth into the wonderfully prepared meal.


	12. 'So we're neighbors'

I woke up the next mourning being told that I was to go to my apartment. All my belongings, although I couldn't remember owning anything, were at my apartment. I got changed quickly and Mum gave me a basket of food. She said I had next to nothing in my refrigerator. If I had known who I really was this would have been a big deal for me. I had never been on my own. But "Dom Dragon" had, so it was no big deal. Mum gave me some floo powder and I was told to shout "New Landing's Highly Magically Apartments". So I did.  
Again the feeling of my guts coming through my esophagus came to me. I fell to my knees and reality came back. I saw three high buildings. Mine was the one to the left. It was called "Lucius Apartments". Some how that reminded me of something but I couldn't pin point it. I sighed as I walked in. I felt like a new person.  
I looked around. I was 3C. I saw 2B and knew I had to go up a floor. I looked at my map looking for an elevator. That's when I saw her. There was a girl with curly dark reddish brown hair, medium built, skinny but not anorexicly skinny. I walked in next to her.  
"Draco?" she asked.  
"Um... No my name is Dom, Dom Dragon." I said with a confused grin on my face.  
"Oh, you look like a friend. But, you couldn't be. His father said he _killed_ himself about a week and a half a go." She said. Again, If I knew who I was I would have been aghast at what had just been brought to my attention. I was not dead, nor would I ever kill myself.  
"Oh" was all I could say.  
The elevator stopped. "Can you tell me were 3C is?" I asked a little lost.  
"Yeah, sure I'm 5C. So were neighbors." She smiled a seductive smile and headed left. I saw my apartment.  
"Well, I'll be seeing you—er"  
"The name's Cherri. Cherrilynn to be exact." She said adding "Neighbor."  
The name seemed very familiar to me and so did she. I knew that I knew her but she was coming up blank and I didn't no where I knew her from. I walked into my apartment and sat on the couch.  
"_Cherri, Cherrilynn to be exact_." I repeated. "So we _are_ neighbors." 


	13. Two Letters

I looked into my living room. It was of moderate size. In the middle was an oak table furnished with dragon breath, the skin of an Epilose Dragon that sheds its skin before it gives birth. In front of me was a couch of the softest feathers that looked to come from a phoenix.  
From the living room came two rooms, what looked to be the kitchen and my room on the left. I opened the door and saw a black bed. It was also made from oak and was outlined with leather. A small dresser, which was filled with Muggle clothes along with fine Wizard robes, sat opposite to the bed. Next to the bed was a small table made from Aricko's Bush. Aricko's Bush is a small tree about 4 feet high. It has a green trunk, but when cut down and dried the bark turns jet black. The trees are very rare and can only be produced through a wizard highly skilled in herbology.  
I peered out into another small room that jetted out of my room. It turned out to be a regular bathroom. I walked back outside of my room, and through the living room. I came to find myself in the kitchen. It was a plain kitchen with the usual things in a kitchen. I saw on the kitchen table two things that do not belong in a kitchen: a hawk and a necklace.  
The necklace was a green serpent on a golden chain. The serpent coiled around the letter "M" and looked ready to eat it. The chain is from a fine gold only to be mined from the Witches Cave, a cave only known to high established wizards. I picked it up and the necklace glimmered in the sunlight.  
I looked down to see a squawking hawk. In its claws held two letters. I picked up the first one and read:  
  
_Dear Dom,  
I hope you like your apartment. We took a few galleons out of your account. I attached to this letter a key to your vault; you may take out however much you need. There are also some galleons and knuts in the drawer of the table next to your bed. Your vault number is 3,245,784,657,345,345,768,000,000,001.  
The necklace that you found on the table was your mother's. We found it on you when you first came to us. On the back is the initials "NM", your mother's name. We took it off of you when you went to the hospital.  
Well anyway, Ginny went off today and I'm sending Caramel, the hawk, to her next to send you a letter.  
Hope All is Well,  
Love Always,  
Molly  
Your dearest Mum_  
  
I looked to the necklace and turned it around; there in fact was a "NM". I wondered who she was. I thought real hard and came up with a face. Over her was a man with long blonde hair beating her to a bloody mess. I went out to help her but my memory faded and I came back to reality. I sat down trying to think, trying to clear my mind and just remember.  
Caramel scratched at the table and once again I came back into reality. She looked at me and I remembered that I still had one more letter. I went into the refrigerator and brought out the bread and meat from my package that Mum made me. I gave her some as I picked up the letter and read:  
  
_Dom,  
How is your apartment? I hope you liked your room since I picked it out.  
Anyway, If you meet a man named Flynn please stay away from him or anyone associated to him. There is a man named Malfoy and he is looking for you, it is rumored. He is an elderly chap with long blonde hair. I know this is strange but I heard that he is looking to kill you. Don't tell mum I wrote you either. She'd have a heart attack if she knew.  
I have to go now. Being the Head Girl I have business to attend to.  
All My Love,  
Virginia  
_  
I sat back down and thought. I wrote back to mum and Ginny thanking them and telling them I'm fine and the apartment is fine. I reassured Ginny I wouldn't tell mum and thanked her for the heads up although I didn't know what she was talking about at the time. I gave Caramel the last bit of meat and sent her off as I walked to my room.  
  
I took the letters and put them in the table drawer and laid down. Could the man with long blonde hair that's after me be the same that I say beating my possible mother? NM...The man with long blonde hair's name was Malfoy. Could my mother's last name be Malfoy? If so why is my last name Dragon? Why are there no pictures of me at the Weasley's? Why didn't Ginny want mum to know about the letter? There was something the Weasley's weren't telling me. I felt it in my bones as I drifted off into sleep. More questions flooded my mind. 


	14. New Relationship

I fell asleep that night confused and dazed. All I knew was that I felt like I wasn't living my own life; I was watching it take place somewhere far off.  
Just as I got dressed Caramel came in with a letter. She flew in and dropped a letter on the bed. It was from some guy named Jason Greggory. I opened it and read:  
  
Hey boss,  
I'm at your store in Corner Alley and you're not. Well I guess that means I have the day off. See you tomorrow Mr. Dragon.  
Jason  
  
"I have store?" I muttered to myself. This was another mystery I had to figure out. I sighed as I thought what to do. My stomach growled and I went into the kitchen to find no food. I sighed as I went back into my room and grabbed 5 galleons and 20 knuts. I figured that was enough. Now all I had to do was not get lost and find a restaurant.  
I got outside the apartment building all right and decided to go looking for a diner or some eating establishment. I walked down three or four blocks when I saw a diner called "Edoras Inn". It was a small little diner. It looked nice enough so I entered. I sat down and waited about 3 minutes before my waitress came. Who was my waitress? It was none other then Cherri, the girl I met in the elevator.  
"Hey" She smiled.  
"Hi" I returned it.  
"Can I take your order?" she asked.  
"What would you suggest?"  
"Chicken parmesan or our homemade Alfredo." I looked around. I should of known, this was an Italian restaurant.  
"Both" I answered.  
"Are you sure? That is a lot of food." She looked concerned but at the same time teasing. "Are you sure you could take it?" Ha! Of coarse.  
"Yeah, I haven't eaten in a while" I smirked adding more of a sexual twist to it.  
"What do you want to drink with it?"  
"Butterbeer, please."  
"No problem."  
Cherri rushed into the back and came back with all the food and drink in about three minutes. I forgot this was a magical town. Only Witches and Wizards lived in this part of London. She truly was pretty, but why was she working here? Why did I get the feeling I knew her?  
I smiled as I ate. She returned every few minutes to check on me. She came one last time to remove the plates.  
"Hey, how much do I owe you?" I asked.  
"It's on the house if you wait for me to close up in a half hour. I own the place so I have to close up."  
"Yeah sure, do you mind if I go to the store across the street?"  
"Yeah no problem, just don't disappear" she smirked.  
"Oh I won't" I smirked back and headed out.

I walked around the store across the street and got Cherri a crystal rose that opened and in the middle was a sapphire. It reminded me of her so he bought it. He walked back to find Cherri closing earlier then she told him.  
"Hey"  
She smiled and put a spell-o-locker, a gadget that stops Alohamora from working, on the door and came up to him. I gave her the rose and thanked me for it saying it was beautiful and that I have marvelous taste. We walked the three blocks and two flights of steps together. We came to her door and she unlocked it, slowly.  
  
The sexual tension had mounted from the first time they talked. It finally burst when they went into her apartment. As soon as she closed the door, she came to me and slammed me into the door as she started kissing me. We started taking off our clothes and in minutes we were on her coach with nothing but our undergarments on.


End file.
